1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device module and a surface light source device, and more particularly, to a light emitting device module and a surface light source device allowing for the adjustment of color temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a light emitting device having a light emitting material contained therein emits light by converting electrical energy into light due to electron-hole recombination in compound semiconductors. Such a light emitting device is widely used as a light source of a lighting apparatus, a display apparatus and the like, and its development has been actively accelerated.
In particular, the commercialization of a cell phone key pad, a side viewer, a camera flash or the like using a GaN-based light emitting device, which has been actively developed and used in recent years, has led to the active development of a general lighting apparatus using a light emitting device. Light emitting devices conventionally utilized in small-sized, portable products are currently being applied to large-sized, high output, high efficiency products such as a backlight unit of a large TV, a headlight of a vehicle, a general lighting apparatus and the like, and accordingly, light sources satisfying the increased requirements of the corresponding products are required.